


little princess → [Diabolik Boys x Reader]

by Lolimochitea



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lolicon, Lolita, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolimochitea/pseuds/Lolimochitea
Summary: ❝It's the fact that a mere mortal has managed to capture the attention of each of us. Surely, you can provide more than just your attention?❞previously known as "little sister"





	1. ♚little princess♔

•─────⋅🍒⋅─────•

I, the author, do not in any way shape or form, own anything in terms of the diabolik lovers characters or the show. I am entitled to this story for it is from my own imagination. Furthermore, please enjoy!

•─────⋅🍒⋅─────•

 

❝It's the fact that a mere mortal has  
managed to capture the attention of  
each of us. Surely, you can provide  
more than just your attention?❞  
_

Thank you all for showing your support by viewing my story. Please enjoy the madness. The following includes:

↬♚Smut [later on]  
↬♔Strong language  
↬♚DDLG  
↬♔Age Gaps  
↬♚Violence [possibly]  
↬♔Fluff  
↬♚The overall performance of mature scenes, visuals, or things that aren't suitable for some readers. Any other forms of maturity will possibly be included  
↬♔Updates may take a while so please be patient

Started: May 25, 2019

Edited:

Ended:


	2. 【prolouge】

**· · ─────── ·** **𖥸** **· ─────── · ·**

_Soft and gentle hums resounded around the small bedroom as the strawberry blonde female brushed her silky locks. Her raspberry_ _doe-like_ _eyes were glossed over as she stared at her_ _reflection_ _in the lit up mirror. Her fair skin held a soft, rosy complexion while her puffy pink lips formed a pout. She looked so pretty... Just like a doll._

_The faintest sound of a creek was made with her bedroom door– the noise causing her eyes to shift over in its direction. All movements of the small girl had stopped as she crossed her arms over her chest, the pout deepening. Her brows had furrowed as a light huff passed her lips. "It's not fair." Her soft voice spoke out in a light whine as she stared up at her elder sister, Yui_ _, as she stood in the doorway._

_ Why was this happening? _

_She'd slowly make her way inside the bedroom before closing and locking the door behind her, her head hanging in shame._ " _I know, and I'm sorry," Yui told her quietly while sheepishly rubbing her arm, her eyes stayed trained on the floorboards. She couldn't meet y/_ _n's_ _gaze. She knew that if she did, the overwhelming feeling of guilt and sadness would cloud her senses and_ _take_ _over._ _She_ _didn't_ _want to be the_ _one_ _to_ _carry_ _such burden._

_"But why? Why can't I go with you?" The small girl released a slight whimper as a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by countless others as her vision blurred over. She was slowly losing her big sister– her best friend. She didn't want that to happen._ _She wished that it wasn't happening and that it was just a horrid nightmare, but that wasn't the case. It was never the case._

_Moments before, she pleaded and begged her_ **_father_ ** _to allow Yui to stay with her or if she could go with her. She desperately wanted to be with her sister and yet, he constantly denied her of her wishes, causing the girl to run off to her room with a slowly breaking heart._ _Pitiful._

_Yui had given a soft sigh, walking over to the small girl and wrapping her arms around her shoulders; y/_ _n's_ _arms being wrapped around_ _Yui's_ _waist as she coughed. Yui held y/n close to her as the girl_ _wept_ _in her arms– Yui trying her best to soothe the crying girl as her own tears began to fall. Oh, how her heart broke, seeing her little sister in such a state._

_"It's okay, it's okay y/n. Everything's going to be fine."_ _She told her calmly, gently squeezing her a bit._

_Y/n's cry's had finally ceased, light hiccups and sniffles being heard here and there. Slowly, they released one another from their long embrace, Yui wiping away the stray tears that adorned y/n's reddened cheeks._ _A small smile slowly graced y/n's lips as she eyed yui carefully._

_"Promise that we'll see each other again?" She asked in a quiet tone, her voice wavering just a bit while gazing up at her with hopeful eyes._

_This caused Yui to giggle, softly smiling down at the girl as she slightly ruffled her hair before hugging her again. Her gentle voice whispering into her ear. "I can't make that promise, but I have a feeling that we just might."_

This occurred two months ago. Two very long and unruly months that left the small girl upset and lonely.

As the evening sky quickly turned into dawn, the small female silently sat in the back seat of a 1985 taxi, waiting to arrive at her destination. She stared out of the tinted windows, watching the grassy fields and large trees pass by as she leaned against the cold glass while closing her soft, doe-like eyes.

The small girl was on her way to the Sakamaki manor, being as she was told to go there with her elder sister Yui Komori. She was overjoyed by the idea and packed her things in a heartbeat- rushing out of the doors and into the cab. She was finally going to be reunited with her best friend and lovely older sister.

While the ride was silent, aside from the soft music playing from her headphones as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her hands that gripped the bottom of her skirt began to loosen with time as she relaxed. She wondered about how her life would be there and what to expect once she arrived.

"mngh..." Was the soft groan that left her lips as she tried to get a bit more comfortable within the leather seat, her mind floating in and out its dreamy state. She was almost asleep until the taxi came to a sudden screeching halt, jolting her awake.

Her eyes were opened wide as a soft blush dusted her cheeks, her heart beating in a rather fast pace. She looked around at her surroundings then up at the sky, watching as it clouded over with dark grey.

"It's about to rain." She muttered bitterly while grabbing her things and stepping out. The taxi sped off, making the wind blow her skirt up slightly as well as ruffle her hair.

She stood in front of a rather large gate, her head lifting up as her eyes traced the design. "Wow..." she mumbled while pushing it open, revealing the large castle-like building behind it. She stared in amazement before feeling a sudden drop of water hitting the top of her head. More soon followed after, hitting her and the ground around as she rushed towards the door.

"Please be the right place." She said with a soft whine, lightly knocking on the door as the rain began to pour harder. A small whimper left her as she waited for the door to open, her dainty hand knocking once more.

The door creaked open slightly as she rushed in, looking around as she was slightly soaked. "Hello?" She asked to no one in particular as water dripped onto the tiled floors.

The door behind her suddenly slammed shut, startling her as she quickly turned around. "holy!" Her hand was placed over her heart while stepping back from the door, her back hitting against a hard chest.

"Hi there doll~" the slightly deep voice said while wrapping their arms around her waist, whispering into her ears. "You do know that trespassing is a bad thing~? Such a bad girl~."


	3. 【one】

"T-trespassing?" She questioned him in a slightly shaky voice, her cheeks flushing a soft red as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I.. I'm not trespassing." She stated, while actually hoping she was not.

He began trailing his fingers up and down her sides while pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "Mmn~ you smell so sweet~" He said with a slight moan, pulling her body closer to his as her bottom pressed against his hard-on.

The small girl jumped a bit in surprise, pulling herself away from him as she looked up at him with frightened eyes. Her cheeks were heavily flushed, her soft e/c eyes wide open and her lips were slightly parted.

"I-is... is this the Sakamaki manor?" She asked him while clearing her throat, still taking a few steps back and away from him [he followed after her] until her back touched the door.

That's when he gave her a sly smirk, hovering over her small frame and placing both arms on either side of her head. "So you must be the little Komori that bitch-chan is always talking about~" he purred while inspecting her face. "You look just like her.. but cuter." He said while bringing his face closer to hers. "And your scent.."

She whimpered quietly as he got closer, her knee instinctively moving up and kneeing him down below.

The males face contorted into slight pain as he dropped to his knees, clutching his crotch while groaning on the floor. "I'm sorry!" She squealed out before rushing away from him and getting as far as possible.

Her heart was beating outside of her chest as she somehow managed to find herself in a large living room area. Her breathing was heavy as she bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath as he clothes clung to her body. "What was all that even about?" She asked breathlessly before standing up straight, her eyes coming into contact with a pair of ruby red ones.

"Um.." she didn't know what to say as her words were cought in her throat. She pressed her lips together, fidgeting in place as he glared down at her intimidatingly.

She was taken aback by the intensity of his eyes as he watched her. The small girl's eyes lowering to avoid eye contact with him any further.

So instead, she gazed up at his somewhat muscular form. Her cheeks held a soft red, watching how his muscles slightly flexed underneath the shirt he wore before her eyes moved to the ground, seeing as he walked even closer to her.

She looked up the moment she saw his shoes right underneath her gaze, the closeness making her take a step back.

"You look just like her." He said in a low tone, his glare not letting up as he watched the small female.

"Yui?" She asked him with hopefully eyes her hands fidgeting by her side as she suddenly sneezed.

He simply nodded before walking past her, stopping momentarily to say, "You should've stayed where you were." then walking away.

This confused the small girl as she turned to ask him something, but he was already gone. "Strange." She muttered while shivering, glancing around the room before walking off once again, now knowing that she was indeed in the right place.

∞

 

y/n was now warm and dressed in a pair of [comfy clothing] while being seated on a couch where she met the albino male who's name found out to be Subaru. 

Her head was resting against Yui's shoulder while taking in the information Reiji had told her. 

She was at a loss. Somehow, finding out that your big sister was sent here as a bride and used as a source of food was shocking. And now, she was sent there for the same exact reason.

She shuddered at the the thought, shaking her head while clinging onto Yui's arm. 

She wasn't afraid of them, even after finding out that they were vampires, which shocked all of them momentarily as well as earning a few glances of disbelief. 

"Can you guys stop staring at me like that?"  y/n asked quietly as she began to pout, her brows furrowing slightly as she shifted in her seat.

They all snapped out of their slight trance, going back to what they were previously speaking about. 

"So bothersome." Shu had stated while opening one of his eyes and teleporting out of the room to who knows where. He was right. All of this was bothersome, just like the heated glare she was receiving from Ayato.

"Can we go now?" She asked Yui, her dainty hands lightly tugging at her sister's arm as she stood up from her seat.

"Hm? Yes. We can." Yui said as she grabbed the girl's hand and led her away from the rest of the sakamaki family.

∞

While walking down the halls of the manor, y/n stood hand in hand with Yui as she leads her to her room. They hadn't spoken a single word since they left from the living room, which was a bit unusual. Y/n had grown concerned about her big sister, so she stopped in her tracks, making Yui stop as well.

"Yui?" She called quietly, making the older blond turn her head slightly. "Yes, y/n?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked asked her softly, her doe-like eyes staring up at her questioningly. 

"You shouldn't have come here, y/n." She stated softly, arriving at the younger girls bedroom door, heaving a heavy sigh while letting go of her hand.

"What? Why not?" Y/n's voice slightly grew in pitch, confusion and a bit of hurt flashed in her eyes.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt." She said quietly while pulling the smaller girl into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I won't get hurt as long as I'm with you." She said softly while lifting her head, her arms wrapping around Yui's waist. 

"Yes you would, y/n and I don't want it to happen." She said with a slightly shaky voice. "They're very cruel y/n, but hopefully with you here, that can change." She said with a hopeful smile, hugging her tighter.

"I hope so too! I'd do anything for you to be happy." She said with a goofy grin as they released from their embrace. 

Yui couldn't help the bright smile that began to form as she looked down at y/n. "I don't know what I would do without you." She said quietly before walking away from her.

Y/n couldn't be happier as she walked into her bedroom, skipping over to her bed to finally be able to get some rest. Her body sinking into the soft mattress and warm blankets before slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Don't worry Yui.. you'll be happy again in no time."

 


End file.
